


Легенды не умирают

by SmokingSnake, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Catachan Jungle Warriors, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Implied Violence, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021
Summary: В каждом из нас есть частичка Слая Мэрбо.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Легенды не умирают

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжет отчасти вдохновлен песней Sabaton - Camouflage.

  
— Однажды ты расскажешь кому-нибудь эту историю от начала и до конца, сынок. Однажды — но не теперь.  
Марни потер глаза, с усилием сморгнул. Он знал, что спать нельзя, но слишком давно не отдыхал как следует, и внимание рассеивалось, искать смысл в словах Старшего становилось все сложнее.  
— А когда это — однажды? — спросил он, подсев поближе к бездымному, тщательно укрытому от лишних глаз костру. — И что мне доложить командиру?  
— Ты поймешь, когда придет время, — произнес Старший, крутя в узловатых пальцах жетон. — Сержанту скажи, что выжил чудом, вот и все.  
— Да разве он мне поверит? — вздохнул Марни. — Вся рота не выжила, а я один выжил… Был бы я Слаем Мэрбо, может, еще и подумали бы, но у меня же даже Катачанского имени пока нет.  
— Поверит, если покажешь ему вот это.  
Старший в последний раз прокрутил в пальцах жетон и снял с шеи цепочку, на которой тот был подвешен. Он взял Марни за запястье, поворачивая его руку ладонью вверх, и нехотя, словно расставаясь с чем-то дорогим, вложил жетон в нее. Цепочка, как шустрая маленькая змейка-серебрянка, свернулась поверх полустертой надписи, бликуя в неверном свете костра. Марни тут же сжал кулак — скорее, по привычке, чем и впрямь опасаясь, что шальной отсвет приведет к ним врагов. Здесь, в половине дня пути до лагеря родного полка, зеленокожие опасались появляться, так что Старший разрешил даже говорить вполголоса, а не свистящим шепотом.  
— А как же ты сам? — спросил Марни, нахмурившись. — Что скажешь, когда тебя спросят, куда ты дел свой жетон?  
— Он не мой, — усмехнулся Старший. — Об этом-то я и хотел тебе рассказать, сынок. Давным-давно, когда я еще не был не то что Старшим — вовсе не носил Катачанского имени...

***

… Боевые кличи орков раздавались одновременно отовсюду: спереди, с обеих сторон, даже из-за спины. Карт успел лихорадочно подумать, что, если они в окружении, прорываться придется назад — там остались основные силы полка.  
— Пригнись, пацан! — рыкнул сквозь зубы сержант Грендон. Карт не успел понять, ему это было сказано или кому-то еще из взвода новобранцев, но на всякий случай плюхнулся вперед, животом прямо в жидкую, вонючую грязь.  
Над головой застрочил тяжелый болтер, и орочьи крики впереди стали громче. Карт пополз куда-то, не разбирая дороги — куда угодно, лишь бы делать хоть что-то, хоть как-то помогать однополчанам. Война за Императора оказалась совсем не такой, какой он себе воображал…  
Додумать эту мысль ему не дали. Сверху раздался резкий свист, похожий на крик Крылатого Дьявола, что-то неразборчиво рявкнул сержант, и на несколько часов мир для Карта исчез в черной пустоте.

Очнулся он, когда на джунгли уже опустилась ночь. Карт понял это еще до того, как открыл глаза: ночной воздух всегда пах по-особому из-за хищных цветов, распускавшихся только после захода солнца.  
Прежде чем обнаружить свое присутствие в мире живых, Карт прислушался. Джунгли жили своей обычной жизнью: стрекотали ядовитые цикады, глухо ухала в отдалении какая-то ночная птица, ветер с тихим шорохом перебирал широкие листья лиан. Орочьих криков слышно не было. За время, проведенное на фронте, Карт успел неплохо изучить этих созданий и знал, что они не способны к скрытности: даже когда пытаются быть тихими, они неизменно выдают себя шумным дыханием, топотом и треском ветвей. Их излюбленной тактикой всегда был грубый напор и атака в лоб, и если боевых кличей не было слышно, скорее всего, можно было не ждать их появления поблизости.  
Карт с трудом пошевелился и открыл глаза. Все лицо оказалось густо вымазано в жидкой грязи, и когда он попытался вытереть корку хотя бы с ресниц, то обнаружил, что и ладони ничуть не чище. Однако главным неудобством было не это.  
Что-то придавливало его к земле. Карт подобрал под себя руки, отжался, попытался рывком перевернуться, и груз неожиданно легко поддался, скатившись со спины куда-то в сторону. Так-то было значительно лучше.  
В неверном свете двух местных лун Карт уставился на то, что пролежало на нем несколько часов. В ответ на него посмотрели белесые, невидящие глаза сержанта Грендона по прозвищу Верная Рука. Карт насмотрелся на погибших еще дома, на Катачане, и потому даже не стал проверять пульс сержанта.  
— Прими Император твою душу, — пробормотал он, закрывая покойнику глаза.  
Живот Грендона оказался разворочен, как будто прямым попаданием фраг-гранаты. Куски внутренностей с прилипшими ошметками формы кашей заполняли все пространство от ребер до таза, и Карт попытался прикрыть его широкими листьями какого-то цветка, который парни сочли безопасным еще в первый день прибытия на эту забытую Императором планетку.  
— Уже лучше, — кивнул он сам себе, глядя на дело своих рук. Это, конечно, не спасет Грендона от падальщиков, которые непременно появятся здесь, едва Карт отойдет подальше, но так у сержанта будет хотя бы подобие последних почестей — а это, пожалуй, было единственной наградой за службу Императору, на которую мог рассчитывать гвардеец.  
В последний раз отдав ему честь и закинув за спину лазган, Карт скрылся в кустах, ступая бесшумно, но так быстро, как только мог.  
Оставаться на месте было нельзя: очень скоро запах свежей крови привлечет ночных хищников — по правде говоря, Карт считал, что они должны были появиться там еще несколько часов назад, но не стал думать о том, почему они могли задержаться. Видимо, что-то их отпугивало до сих пор, однако испытывать удачу и дальше стал бы только дурак.  
Нужно было как-то найти своих. Ориентируясь по лунам и звездам, Карт попытался прикинуть, в какой стороне мог располагаться базовый лагерь полка, но он пока не успел настолько хорошо узнать карту местного неба.  
Ветер доносил до него только звуки и запахи ночных джунглей. Ни орочьих, ни человеческих голосов не было слышно; ниоткуда не тянуло дымом костров или тяжелой вонью машинного масла.  
Карт скользил сквозь джунгли почти наугад, неосознанно уворачиваясь от тяжелых плетей ядовитых лиан, переступая через норы хищных земляных червей — пресных на вкус, но вполне съедобных, как они с парнями уже успели выяснить. Луны совершали свой медленный танец на небосводе, отраженным светом затмевая то одну, то другую группку звезд, что вовсе не облегчало и без того сложную задачу по ориентированию. Наконец Карт понял, что еще немного, и он выбьется из сил — а там недалеко будет и до смертельно опасной паники. Осознав это, он на несколько метров свернул с намеченного направления и катачанским клыком вырубил в низкорослом кустарнике небольшой пятачок чистой земли. Под прикрытием тонких ветвей она оставалась сухой, и на ней вполне можно было бы развести костер, вот только привлекать его светом незваных гостей Карт совсем не планировал. Подложив под голову локоть и тщательно проверив, хорошо ли вынимаются из ножен ножи, он, по давно въевшейся привычке, почти мгновенно уснул.

Карт не сразу понял, что именно его разбудило. Это что-то не несло в себе угрозы — он бы почувствовал ее раньше, чем проснулся — но, определенно, было чужеродным в окружавших его джунглях.  
— Зря ты здесь спишь, сынок, — произнесло что-то — нет, кто-то — и Карт убрал руку от ножа, который уже готовился вытащить из ножен.  
— Откуда ты здесь взялся, брат? — спросил он у того, кто назвал его «сынком». На поверку это оказался смуглый катачанец с форме без нашивок, судя по виду, служивший Императору уже не меньше десятка лет. Карт уважительно скользнул взглядом по татуировкам черепа и кинжала на правом предплечье незнакомца и, не дожидаясь ответа, задал еще один вопрос: — И почему зря?  
— Черви выкапывают себе норы в корневищах этих кустов, — объяснил незнакомец. Карт, как ужаленный, вскочил со своего места и судорожно осмотрелся. Конечно, если бы его начали жрать, он бы наверняка почувствовал, но мысль о том, что он всю ночь проспал прямо над клубком плотоядной местной фауны все равно оказалась неуютной. — Что же до меня… Зови меня Старший, — продолжил тем временем его собеседник.  
Карт представился в ответ. Ему было неловко признаваться, что Катачанского имени он пока не заслужил, но выдумывать его себе не позволяла честь.  
— Тебе нужно вернуться к своим, — деловито заявил Старший, когда со знакомством было покончено.  
— Я и пытался, — ответил Карт, — но, похоже, они перебазировали лагерь. А может, я неверно сориентировался по звездам вчера.  
— Ничего, я тебя выведу, — с философским спокойствием произнес Старший. — Готов? Отстанешь — ждать не буду.  
С этими словами он стремительно и почти бесшумно скрылся за переплетением толстых стеблей хищных ночных цветов.

Первые несколько часов Карт и впрямь старался не отставать. Потом — отставать хотя бы не настолько, чтобы упустить спину Старшего из виду. К вечеру — просто не потерять его свежие следы. Когда он вышел к очередной поляне, окруженной зарослями каких-то узловатых местных деревьев с низко спускавшимися ветвями, оплетенными лианами и орхидеями почти до самой земли, Старший уже успел на скорую руку оборудовать там стоянку.  
— Неплохо ходишь для своих лет, — заявил он, когда смущенный Карт присел рядом с временным шалашом из сухих стеблей гигантских гореглазок. — Не дрейфь, к моим годам научишься не хуже меня.  
— А сколько тебе лет, Старший? — рискнул спросить Карт.  
— Много, — с едва заметной улыбкой ответил тот. — Так много, что самому иногда не по себе. Видимо, тебя мне сам Император послал. Знамение-не знамение, а намек прозрачный: пора.  
Карт непонимающе нахмурился, но расспрашивать дальше не решился.  
— Отдыхай, — приказал Старший. — На рассвете выходим.

Карту показалось, что он едва успел закрыть глаза, как смутное ощущение опасности заставило его снова их открыть, стремительно перетекая в боевую стойку прямо из положения лежа. Старший уже был на ногах. Он сделал Карту знак молчать и указал направление.  
Карт замер и прислушался. Он не знал орочьего языка, но грубые, рубленые фразы с неестественным обилием рычащих звуков не оставляли места сомнениям: враги были недалеко. Старший жестом привлек его внимание и показал на пальцах: трое впереди, еще пятеро обходят справа. Много.  
«Отступаем?» — так же жестом спросил Карт. Старший в ответ только ухмыльнулся и без предупреждения метнул нож куда-то в темноту джунглей.  
Впереди раздался яростный рев. Ему ответили справа; Старший бросился туда, на ходу вытаскивая из кобуры болтер. Карт понял, что ему предстоит заняться той группой, что впереди, и, осторожно ступая, пошел на гортанные крики.  
Первым он выцелил того орка, в шею которому прилетел нож Старшего. Невероятно живучая тварь даже не подумала умирать от такой мелочи, и Карту пришлось всадить орку в голову половину обоймы лазгана, прежде чем тот перестал двигаться. Он все еще не был мертв, но пока хотя бы не представлял угрозы. Двое других набросились одновременно, и Карт успел несколькими меткими выстрелами в голову обездвижить еще одного, прежде чем сцепиться со вторым в ближнем бою.  
Орк был массивнее и сильнее. Карт пытался взять ловкостью, но в темноте любое неверное движение могло стоить ему жизни: задень он случайно плотоядный цветок или клейкие листья демоновых силков, и в списке его проблем орк займет почетное последнее место. Осторожничая, Карт не заметил, как его постепенно загоняли в ловушку; понял он это, только когда оглянулся по сторонам и обнаружил вокруг себя зеленый полог ядовитых лиан, отрезавший любые пути отхода. Орк стоял в единственном проходе, прорубленном ими в пылу схватки, и ухмылялся так широко и самодовольно, что ясно было: по его мнению, все получилось как нельзя лучше.  
Впрочем, Карт, сжав зубы, вынужден был признать, что варпов зеленокожий его переиграл. Ситуация была — дерьмовее некуда: на крохотном безопасном от лиан пятачке более тяжелый и сильный противник задавит его в два счета. На лазган можно было не надеяться — остатки обоймы он исчерпал еще на втором орке. Перехватив покрепче Катачанский Клык, Карт приготовился встретить свою судьбу.  
Орк ринулся вперед, уверенный в себе и смертоносный. Он знал, что человечишке некуда было деваться, и вложил в замах всю свою звериную силу, ярость и боевой кураж. Карт скользнул в сторону, опасно маневрируя на небольшом пространстве…  
Топор орка пропахал землю совсем рядом с его ногой. Голова зеленокожего качнулась вперед, с влажным звуком отделилась от тела и упала, подкатившись к самому краю ядовитого полога. Лианы, на чувствительные ворсинки которых попала кровь, возбужденно задрожали и пришли в движение. Не успел Карт и глазом моргнуть, как они дотянулись до отрубленной головы, схватили ее, оплели, словно щупальца неведомого животного, и поволокли куда-то наверх, к переплетению толстых ветвей. Раздался влажный хруст, затем еще и еще, снова брызнула кровь и что-то густо-склизкое.  
— Пойдем отсюда, сынок, — вывел Карта из оцепенения голос Старшего. — Сомневаюсь, что они насытятся одной головой.  
Карт кивнул и в два прыжка выбежал из западни. Он заозирался, ища недобитых врагов, но джунгли вокруг были тихи. Те двое, которых он обездвижил раньше, лежали там же, где он их и оставил, только головы были аккуратно отделены от тел.  
— Все, больше никого, — подтвердил Старший. — Насмотрелся? А теперь ходу, пока сюда не явились их приятели!

К рассвету они прошли около десяти миль. Старший гнал его вперед, не давая ни минуты отдыха, и, получив наконец безмолвную команду «привал», Карт мешком повалился на землю там же, где стоял.  
— Отсюда до вашего лагеря пара часов пути, — обнадежил его Старший. — Отдохнешь, и я покажу тебе направление.  
— Ты не пойдешь со мной? — от удивления Карт нашел в себе силы даже приподняться на локте.  
— Меня не знают в твоем полку, — покачал головой тот. — По правде говоря, меня не знают ни в одном полку уже много лет.  
— Так кто ты? — подозрительно спросил Карт. Ему стало не по себе от этого признания, и он упорно гнал от себя мысль, что перед ним дезертир. Ведь все говорили: и сержант, и комиссар, и старшие товарищи — что еретики и предатели только и норовят подкараулить тебя где-нибудь и подло убить. А то и того хуже — продать твою душу губительным силам… Но Старший всю дорогу только и делал, что спасал его: то от червей, то от опасности заплутать в джунглях, то от орков.  
— Я не дезертир, сынок, — словно прочитав его мысли, произнес Старший. — Я тот, кем тебе выпало однажды стать. Так уж распорядилась судьба — или такова воля Императора, если тебе будет угодно. Вот, держи, — он достал откуда-то из-за пазухи цепочку с подвешенным на ней жетоном — потертым, старого образца, но все еще ярко блестевшем в лучах поднимающегося солнца. — Когда-нибудь ты передашь его следующему парню, которого выведешь из джунглей.

***

— Кто это был? — спросил Марни, подавшись вперед. — Ты узнал его имя?  
Старший — Карт — неторопливо кивнул, усмехнулся.  
— Прочитай надпись на жетоне, и ты тоже узнаешь.  
Марни разжал судорожно стиснутый кулак — история Старшего увлекла его настолько, что он и не почувствовал, как острые грани впились ему в ладонь. Поднеся жетон ближе к огню, он с трудом разобрал вдавленные, выцветшие от времени буквы: «С-Л-А-Й М-Э-Р...»  
— Не может быть! — воскликнул он вслух. — Это же просто легенда, Слай Мэрбо жил, может, несколько сотен лет назад!  
— А то и больше, — заметил Старший, как ни в чем не бывало. — Никто не знает точно, но представь, что однажды, на исходе своей славной и долгой службы Императору, он встретил в джунглях молодого катачанца, отбившегося от полка…  
Он замолчал, не закончив фразы. Марни благоговейно погладил пальцем жетон, прослеживая каждую царапину на отполированном металле.  
— В каждом из нас есть частичка Слая Мэрбо, — сказал Старший. Указав на небо, он резко перевел тему: — Светает. Нам пора выдвигаться: тебе — к своим, а мне — на охоту.  
— Ты не пойдешь в лагерь? — недоверчиво спросил Марни. — Почему? Думаешь, наши не примут тебя в свои ряды?  
— Открою тебе секрет, сынок, — Старший усмехнулся и ловко, одним неуловимо-быстрым движением поднялся на ноги. — Я даже не знаю, какой именно полк ты называешь «вашими». У меня своя служба — однажды ты узнаешь, почему.  
Марни только кивнул, вставая. Он уже понял, что задавать Старшему вопросы, на которые тот не хотел давать ответ, бесполезно.  
— И не беспокойся о прозвище, — неожиданно произнес Старший, на прощание хлопая его по плечу. — Считай, что теперь оно у тебя есть. Марни Выживший — звучит, а?  
И прежде, чем Марни успел опомниться, он уже скрылся в зарослях дьявольской колючки — бесшумно, не потревожив ни одной обманчиво-хрупкой ветки, словно и впрямь был тенью из древних легенд.  


    
Коллекционные карточки: 
    

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/804968959119196160/1.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/804968855180410880/2.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
